bounty_hunter_black_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned Factory
"Once the Mithril is out, here is nothing anymore!" '' :::: ''- In-Game Description The '''Abandoned Factory '''is the third area that players will access, first entered when the starting the main quest "A 50-Year Supply". Compared to the Roaring Valley, the distance travelled is shorter; however, the number of enemies that reside in the area is definitely greater than the former. Origin As seen from the map description, this area is once a factory. How this factory is established is unknown, but one thing is certain; this factory was once used to process Mithril into powerful items, the results of which could be seen from the Stores in the city. Eventually, the amount of Mithril diminished due to the increased extraction of the mineral (as seen from the Dangerous Zone), which affected the factory's production greatly, resulting the possible abandoned found today. Another greater problem surfaced; due to the exposure of Mithril, the workers there become obssessed with the mineral, resulting them to possibly mutate into the creatures found today. Eventually, the long abandoned factory was found by the Black Dawn, resulting their decision to set up their equipment there, and once more experiment these creatures. Enemies Found * Bandits (Levels 8 - 11) *Ghosts (Levels 9 & 10) *Giants (Levels 9 & 10) *Worms (Level 9) *Giant Simon (Level 12, Elite Giant) *Tyler Steward (Level 12, Elite Ghost) *Blood Reaper (Level 25, Elite Bandit) Combat Tips Similar to the Roaring Valley, Sniper Rifles are recommended to take them out first before they get too close or start to shoot at you. Once that happens, switch to other weapons to finish the remaining ones. If too many enemies are clustered together, the RPG or Grenades are recommended to take them out due to their high damage and splash radius. This also works to those who are melee-specialised (Ghosts and Giants) due to them having to move towards you to be able to attack. Don't engage the Blood Reaper until you are of similar levels; the damage of his bullets deal can kill you if you are not dodging properly, even if you have eliminated his henchmen. Trivia *This is the only map in the game that does not have a boss monster, as the teleporter is already activated when reaching the northern point of the map. However, an Ammo Box can still be seen before dealing the monsters found there. *Together with the Roaring Valley and Sewer Tunnels, this map consists of one Level 25 monster. *Near the area where Worms are encountered, some posters can be seen. They show a female Prayer class and a male Soldier class being listed as "wanted", as well as being on the front page of The New York Times. This could be done by the Black Dawn, as they are the ones who keeps intefering with their plans. *In the same area, some posters show some names and two words: "True Grit", a reference to a 2010 film of the same name. Gallery Abandoned Factory Easter Egg 2.PNG|Some "Wanted" posters of characters. Abandoned Factory Easter Egg 1.PNG|The "True Grit" poster. Category:Zones